Bella's and Beyonds
by DivergentMia
Summary: A collection of Pitch Perfect short stories featuring Jesse and Beca during their time at Barden and Beyond
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here's what's happening, this is a collection of one-shot short stories mostly featuring Jesse and Beca.**

 **I decided to do this because I have so many ideas but I couldn't connect them all, so each chapter is a different story.**

 **1:Holding The Legacy & Christmas memories**

We start the performance with me standing in what the Bella's like to call the 'prime' position on stage- towards the front in the centre. The other Bella's stand off the stage ready to come on at their cue.

I open my mouth and we start

 _I must confess  
You lookin' fresh (So fresh)  
Yep I'm impressed  
Go head and flex (Flex! Turn up)  
_Chloe walks diagonally behind me and starts

 _Everybody be hatin' the way that you stealin' the show  
'Cause, ooh, you be killin um just like Little Terio  
_

Cynthia –Rose walks horizontally to Chloe and starts: _  
Ooh, you can get it  
Anything you want (Anything you want)  
And can't nobody (can't nobody)  
Ever tell you no (No, no!)  
Don't need no filters on pictures  
Before you post um on The Gram  
You can shut down the internet they don't even understand  
_

Next Stacie walks on _  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
_ Then Haysel comes on

 _They don't make 'em quite like you (like you)  
No, no, ooh, ooh, ooh  
It ain't braggin' if you know it's true._

The remaining girls comes on and joins us

 _Ooh, where you from (where you from)?  
Must be heaven  
You'd be rich if looking good was your profession  
Think I'm in love, 'cause you so sexy  
Boy, I ain't talkin' about you, I'm talking to my own reflection_

 _[Chorus:]_ _  
I'm talkin' to my own reflection  
I'm talkin' to my own reflection  
Boy, I ain't talkin' 'bout you, I'm talkin' to my own reflection  
I'm talkin' to my own reflection  
I'm talkin' to my own reflection  
Boy, I ain't talkin' 'bout you, I'm talkin' to my own reflection_.

While halfway through the chorus half of the girls go into the next song

Cynthia-Rose, Indianna and April start the backing as the rest of the Bellas perform the choreography. Then it's time for lyrics.

Chloe starts,

 _Look at what you've done  
Stand still, falling away from me  
_I join Chloe

 _When it takes so long  
Fire's out, what do you want to be?_

Then Stacie joins

 _Now I'm holding on  
_ Hayley and Emily join us

 _Myself was never enough for me  
Gotta be so strong  
_Then all the Bella's join

 _There's a power in what you do  
Now every other day I'll be watching you_

We hold that note, again going into our next song

Hayley starts:

 _When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes_

Indianna and

 _And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found lost hope that I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along_

All of the Bella's join in

 _I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)  
You're my flashlight (flashlight), you're my flashlight _

_you're my flashlight_

We finish with a wild reaction from the audience as we walk off stge.

"What an outstanding performance from the Barden Bella's, we shall now see the Tone Hangers perform as the judges figure our winner.

I sit directly behind Jesse and he turns to see me.

"Stellar performance, I think you might of almost beaten us" he jokes

"He careful nerd, we smashed your butts last year." I say smirking

"Unfortunately that happened but we're bringing it back" Jesse says

"dream on" I say

"We're nothing without dreams" Jesse quotes

"The Bella's will be holding our legacy until I graduate, then the other Bella's can do whatever rubbish they want" I say

"Right" Jesse smirks

The judges have now figured the scores." The MC says into the mike "In third place Texas Cowboys" The Texas cowboys go on stage " In Second place we have the very talented group of young men, the Barden Treblemakers" Jesse leads the Treblemakers on stage. "The answer you've all been waiting for. In first place; The Barden Bella's"

I lead the Bella's on stage, the MC hands me the mike and I smile into the audience

"I'd just to say 'sorry Jesse but only the best can win but you guys were damn awesome'" I smile then Jesse sneaks a peck onto my cheeks I blush in embarrassment then smile out to the crowd.

Jesse and I small talk in lobby as we wait for his parents]

"Jesse, Beca!" we hear Jesse's mother shout from the other end of the lobby.

" !" Jesse shouts back.

Jesse's parents come to talking distance then say, Lets go for dinner, I know this amazing Japanese place on 12th that we can go to and we can all catch up.

"Sure that sounds great, Beca you can come in the cab with me or do the Bella's need you?" Jesse asks

"No I told them that it's every man for themselves after the finals until we get back and I stay to my word." I say

Jesse laughs then says "How about we meet you there" then we part ways and make our way to the restaurant.

We get to the restaurant and see Jesse's parents waiting outside. A short, skinny lady walks up to us " How many?'

"Just us four" Jesse's mother says

"Come right this way" we follow her into the main room for the restaurant. It had a yellow lighting with black marble tables, traditional mats and low tables, a traditional Japanese restaurant in the heart of the New York Metropolis.

The whole night we talk, laugh and joke, in the few times I've met Jesse's family I feel comfortable, they feel like the family I've never had and it's what I've always dreamt of.

After dinner Jesse parents explain they need to get back to the hotel because the have to get back home early tomorrow early the next day so they went home as Jesse and I walked through New York to the hotel.

"I want you to stay in Washington for Christmas" Jesse says out of the blue.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Well Dad and Shelia are going to Alaska for Christmas, so I have to go home to Oklahoma with Mum but apparently she has a new boyfriend so staying with your family would be amazing" I say

"Well better be ready to meet my friends and family, we have a huge reunion on Christmas Eve" Jesse says

"I was born ready" I says with a smile as we walk into the hotel lobby.

When we get to our room it's pretty late so we both have a shower then go straight to bed.

"Night nerd" I say lying in bed kissing his cheek.

"Night weirdo" he replies

The year finished at Barden extremely fast and in no time Christmas break rolled around. Jesse and I pack his Golf with Christmas presents.

We both get in, Jesse driving and we start making our way to the airport.

We get on flight 270 to New York from South Carolina.

The plane was long and sleek and _small_. When a person like me gets onto a huge flying machine such as a plane you feel ridiculously the engine roared to life I clutched Jesse's hand and he smiles at me, I return a slight smile, showing him that I'm okay.

"Okay the reunion in my family is bigger than Christmas itself, and that's when all of the visitors get their present from everyone else. Now right now your're probably thinking, this is the first time I meet Jsse's family and I don't have presents for them, oh crap, they're going to think I only want him in bed." Jesse says

"Pretty much" I say

"Well you can thank me later but your amazing-way too good for you boyfriends got a present for everyone from you" Jesse laughs

"Really?" I say

"Yes, well actually most of the presents are shared from both of us but still, I have saved your ass" Jesse jokes.

" Because I haven't saved your ass a million times before" I say

"Mmmm" Jesse says sarcastically.

The rest of the flight Jesse and I watched movies on his laptop. By lunchtime we had landed and we tried to get to a cab as quickly as we could. It was my first time in New York other than the finals. When we were putting our luggage into the cab the driver grunted and said "Thats going t charge extra."

We stayed silent.

It was an hour's drive from to airport to Jesse's house. His house was the average family townhouse, two story, brick. The thing that made the Swanson household stand out was the amount of noise coming from it, well that and the amount of car parked outside the house.

"You said it was a family reunion,". I say gaping at the amount of noise and cars.

"No this is Cleo and Skye's annual Christmas party. Trust me once you've seen this your definition of party will completely change." Jesse smiles as we walk up to the door. He opens the door and I see what he means, it was the ultimate house for a party open planned but it empty.

"You said that the twins were having a huge party." I say confused

"Yeah in the basement" Jesse says "Mum! Dad!" Jesse shouts

"Oh Jesse we're in the living room. Ho w about you and Beca go upstairs to your room and put all of your stuff there then come down with the family" Jesse's mother says.

"Okay" Jesse shouts then he leads me upstairs to his bedroom.

Jesse's bedroom was about the size you'd expect it to be. Not too big but not too small. On the back wall he had a wall length floor-to-ceiling shelf storing all of his movies. He had a double bed on the other wall and a dresser to the right of his bed, on the left he had a long window looking out a the city with a desk underneath.

"Welcome to Casa-De-Jesse" Jesse says spreading his arms out. "You can just put your stuff over there and we can go down stairs." Jesse points to the space next to his desk. We dump our stuff and make our way downstairs.

"So Beca what are you planning to do after college?" Jesse Dad asks

"I'm planning on producing music," I say

"Where are you planning to do it?"

"Well I'm hoping that Jesse and I can find an apartment in LA and a record company to work at" I say

"That's good"

"One of Beca's closest friends has just moved to LA and her boyfriend knows the manager of a label that Beca may be able to work at." Jesse butts in

" Yeah, what label is that?" Jesse's Dad asks

"Gold" I say "Chloe said id be able to send her some of my tracks and she could pass them onto to Josh and he could give them to the producer."

"Oh, well that's handy. I'd love to hear some of your music sometime." Jesse Dad says

"I'm sure we can make that happen." I say

"Hey how about you go get some I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind listening" Jesse says

"Sure I'll go get some" I say then get up and walk up to Jesse's room.

Five minutes later I come back down with my laptop and my speakers.

"Be prepared to be amazed" Jesse says as I set up it all on the kitchen bench.

I play the mix and everyone is silent. When I'm finished a girl who looks about 17 with long auburn hair walks into the living room from the basement.

"What is that music, that is goals" she says

"Beca here, has made it" Jesse says

"So your Beca" she says, walking up me and hold he hand out "I'm Skye, Jesse's little sister, I love your music, were did you get it from?"

"Beca made it" Jesse says

"Can you play in the basement at the party, it would make it THE party of the year" Skye says

"Sure" I say

Skye makes her way put then stops at Jesse. "if you get married, you better be getting married to Beca. I approve" Skye goes into the basement then I crack up seeing Jesse's face pale at the mentioning of a wedding.

"You'll be okay" I say "I think I'm going to have a shower and get changed, then go down to the basement" I says then start making my way to the stairs.

"Me too" Jesse follows me up to his bedroom.

"You made my family like you" Jesse says as we walk into his bedroom

"Well I'm glad you think so, your sister wants us to get married and your Dad is now one of my biggest fans." I say "So where's the bathroom"

"Down the hall on the left." Jesse says. I walk over to my bag and take out a fresh pair of clothes the take my towel and go to the bathroom.

When I'm out of the bathroom Jesse's waiting for me on his bed him already showered and changed.

"Are you ready" Jesse says

"Yep" I say I grab my laptop and it speakers and we walk down to the basement..

The basements isn't filled-yet but it's a good party. Jesse and I walk in and Skye and Cleo run over,

"You guys are here, come on, lets get some of your music playing." Skye says "Cleo this is Beca, the girl Jesse wouldn't shut up about during break."

"Hi, so you produce music?" Cleo says

"Yeah, I do, but nothing professionally" I say

"Trust me, Beca is so much better than our DJ we have right now and he's been our DJ for every party we do"

Skye leads us to the DJ who by the looks of him he's just a fat college senior.

"Hey, Eric, you can go home now" Cleo says

"Okay, I'll pack up." Eric says

"No it's okay we need it here, anyway it our set, so just go home" Cleo says

Eric walks off the podium looking pretty sad.

"Okay Beca show us your musical magic"

I open my laptop and plug in the speakers. I trurn up the volume and play the same mix that I played for Jesse's parents. Ehen it's finished Cleo smiles

"Okay can you just put all of your songs on and we can get this party going."

I put my songs on queue then I go to the bar with Jesse. Once we get our drink we hear two guys call 'Jesse!'

"Ansel! Jai!" Jesse calls back "whasup!"

"Not much, you"

"Still at college, almost won the national A Cappella championships. Going well" Jesse says

"Who's this" Jai says looking at me.

" Boys, this is my girlfriend, Beca" Jesse presents me to them

"So this is her." Ansel says  
"Does anyone agree that the music is awesome this time, this DJ better be in town for my new years party. I've never heard these songs their like mixes, I need more of these." Jai says.

"Beca produced them" Jesse says proudly

"What, no. Really?" Jai says

"Yes, really." I say

We party until the early hours of Christmas morning until people go home.

Jesse and I wake up at about 9am with all of his other siblings. Last night I also met Jesse's older brother, Zac.

We go down for breakfast and already the living room has been half filled with relatives from around America. Jesse and I get our breakfast and sit on bar stool at the bench eating quickly so we don't have to go through conversations in pajamas, we finish and run upstairs to get changed.

We quickly come back down to see Jesse's mum talking to a middle aged man, who I'm going to guess is Jesse uncle.

"Beca! Jesse! You're up!"

"Hey John!" Jesse says "Beca, this is my uncle john, who is my Mum's brother. John, this is Beca, my girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you" I say shaking Johns hand.

"Nice to meet you. It's assuring to see the Jesse in a strong relationship, that Katie girl was vicious" John says, Jesse laughs tightly like he doesn't really think it was funny, but for politeness.

"Presents!" Skye shouts from the living room.

" I'm going to get the presents from my room, be right back" Jesse whispers to me before quickly running up stairs.

We all sit on the floor or on the couches facing the tree, I sit next to Cleo and Jesse. We all take turns opening and giving presents and I even get presents rom Jesse's family, I strongly suspect that he has told his parents to tell everyone what to get.

After presents we had Christmas lunch, then we all hung around mingling and talking until everyone had to go home.

That was the best Chrsimas of my life.

 **Reflection-Fifth Harmony**

 **Outside ft. Elle Goulding-Calvin Harris**

 **Flashlight-Jessie J**

 **PITCH PERFECT 3 HAS JUST BEEN ANNOUNCED AND IT'S DUE TO COME OUT JULY 21 NEXT YEAR AND ANNA KENDRICK, REBEL WILSON, ELIZABETH BANKS AND ANNA CAMP ARE IN FOR IT.**

 **CAN'T WAIT**

 **This took ages too write so I hope it's worth it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riff Off**

Finally Justin had got a new spinner and we were planned on having a Riff Off.

We got to the old pool that had been drained decades ago.

"Welcome Aca-people to the annual Riff-off," Justin shouts to everyone "we have the Bellas" we shout and whistle to show our presence " The Treblemakers" The Treblemakers try to top our presence " The Bu-Harmonics" the BU harmonics try but their pretty quiet "And the The High Notes" Harmonise making no affect on the crowd.

"Okay, first round." Justin point to spinner to the wall and it spins it goes around twice before stopping " Girl Power"

We jump in and start

 _Everyday is payday  
Swipe my card, then I do the nae nae  
You talking to a lady  
I want a Kanye ye not a Ray J  
So that's a no no  
I'm a Maybach and you's a Volvo  
This convo's beat like Dre aye  
I already know what you trying to say hey_

 _You say that you a baller  
And I see you trying holla  
But that ain't how I was brought up-next  
Working for the money  
'Cause….._

The Treblemakers jump in

 _Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey_

 _Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted  
Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted  
Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe  
And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me_

 _Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I 'Cause,_

The High Notes come in and start

 _Because you know I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all about that bass  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm_

A skinny girl from the High Notes walk on

 _I'm, I'm aaaaahhh_

She stutters and I'm thinking that she's just trying to come up with one,

"Everyone, the negative side affects from medical marijuana. You are. Cut off" Justin says as she walks back to her group.

"Next up" The spinner goes again spinning once before stopping "I've dated One Direction"

Again we jump in

 _I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."  
Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You _

The Treblemakers again jump in on us

 _You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much  
You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me through the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life  
So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

 _Now the_

 _W_ e jump back in

 _Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you're with me, let me see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!  
Ladies_

The Treblemakers try to jump back in but can't get a song and Justin walks in between us.

"Boys, this is a singing contest nit a who-can-stay-silent-the-longest completion and frankly that is what you did. You are…"

"CUT OFF!" We all shout.

Jesse walks over to me and puts his arm around me.

"I let you win that" he says

"Yeah totally" I say sarcastically " We're just too good for you"

"Right"

 **Okay this was SO short but I really wanted to a Riff Off, because I had all these themes and I just had to.**

 **It's break right now so I shod be able to be pretty active.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
